


Compliment

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 4 - Compliment





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 4 - Compliment

“You know Sera...” Gize started slowly, minding her horns as she dropped her head down onto the smaller woman's shoulder. “You're very clever. Did you know that?”  
“What? I am?” She looked at the other in surprise, reaching up to push at the chin on her shoulder. Which refused to give up it's spot.  
“You are. Your hair is also very pretty.” The Vashoth smiled at her warmly as she cooed in the other's long ear.  
“Now I know you're full of it- Is not.”  
“It is though. It fits you perfectly. Cute and sweet and wild like a bar brawl, just like my Jenny.”  
Sera sputtered and giggled, feeling herself blush. “Don't be stupid Shiny.”  
“If thinking you're the bee's knees is stupid then I don't ever want to be smart again.”  
“Bee's don't have knees stupid!”  
Gize kissed a ruddy cheek and sat up with a proud smile, “That's the idea!”  
Sera growled, whipping around to face her Shiny and pointing a finger in her face, “You listen here you! You're the smartest, prettiest, cutie-est, wildest lady ever and don't you ever forget it!”  
“Must be why I fell for you then. Because so are you!”  
“That's not fair! You can't have two -ests of anything.” Sera folded her arms tightly. “You are the wow-iest.”  
“Well you're the funnest. Especially in bed,” she winked one of her dark grey eyes at the other.  
Sera narrowed her lighter grey eyes at the wink. “We're gonna see about that. See it really thoroughly too.”


End file.
